


will gets his kiss

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [16]
Category: Commentary crew, Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years' Eve Party, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, at least will get his kisses, could be read as non-platonic, just loves being loved, let me tell you its so fucking cute when people kiss each other platonically though, like a golden retriever, short fic, will loves physical effection, wills a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: will's the only eboy that hasn't gotten a kiss from the others- that changes.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	will gets his kiss

**Author's Note:**

> was listening the eboy podcast (assumptions ep)  
> and something they talked about caused this fanfic -  
> supposed to be platonic but i suppose you can read  
> it as more of a ship :)

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"so i'm the only one of us that hasn't kiss any of ya's?" will said, sounding more upset then he intended too he didn't know why - _it just felt a little rude was all, why didn't he ever get a small kiss?_

they should of known something like this would get under his skin a little, will loved physical affection. anytime you'd let him he'd lean against you, or trap you into a cuddle with him, was just something all of them got use to with the eldest of them. still it was a little funny to hear the slight offended undertone to his voice that his friends hadn't shared that level of platonic intimacy with him.

"he's genuinely upset" alex laughed.

they joked for a little longer before moving on and eventually ending the episode, they split ways to do there own thing and will pretty much forgot about the whole bit, besides a few mentions of it on social media or in his dm's, safely they moved on from that disaster like they always did.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

**Alex** _  
new years party at our place!!_

the eboys group chat binged for the first time in ages making will look up from the book he had settled down on his bed to read.

**James** _  
sounds like fun need me to bring anything?_

**Alex** _  
anything you think we need  
it will just be a few of us, nothing special_

**Will** _  
we're not speical now are we?_

George _  
not enough to make a big deal out of you coming over_

**Will** _  
i see how it is, first you's are kissing behind my back and now  
i'm not special -_

**James** _  
he'll hold on to the kissing thing forever._

**Will** _  
need something to guilt you guys with_.

will chuckled to himself, they finalized their plans and the details before letting the chat die again, it was going to be a fun night, like always.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will walked into the party, a few more people then he expected but people he knew. he chatted and drank the cheap drink they had, along with just enjoying being around his loved ones. the clock ticked closer to midnight and he had snuck himself to georges room and onto the balcony where james was already sitting reading someone on his phone, a still half full beer on the ground next to his foot.

"hey, was wondering where you managed to hide" will said.

"just taking a breather, getting some fresh air" james smiled.

will nodded and pressed the bottle in his hands to his lips taking a sip, the cool london air sobering him a little. he felt james' eyes on him and he looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question. james shrugged at the silent query and looked back at the city, the two enjoy the silence as muffled music and chatter made its way through the closed doors on george balcony. the lights of the city looking somewhat beautiful while just enjoying it with a friend, from in side you could hear some people calling to gather around to start counting down. the taller inched closer and looked down at james with a small smile before looking back over the city.

they were close enough now that their arms brushed light past each other with each little movement their body made. he didn't mind, it was comforting, _how could james not be comforting?_ from inside the crowd started counting down from ten.

" **nine! eight!** "

"no new years kiss this year will?" james asked finally bending down and grabbing his bottle off the ground, only to fiddle with it in his hands.

"nah" he shook his head not thinking much of it

" **five! four!** "

he didn't care much about stuff like that, it was fun when he could find someone to kiss, but he didn't make a whole deal of it if he didn't get one.

" **three! two!** "

an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, without saying anything james' lips met his, james stubble scratching his face, the cheering inside being defended by the action. the kiss lasted for a brief minute or so, long enough for his to respond before james pulled away. his whole face was warm, he couldn't imagine how red he'd gone from the action, the taller let him go, he could still feel his lips and waist tingle where james touched him, he gave a airy laugh.

"now you can stop whining that you're the only one that hasn't been kissed" james smirked.

will opened his mouth to say something, but instead rolled his eyes "now i can say i kissed the _oh so handsome james marriott_ " he put on a high pitched girly voice causing james to playfully shove him.

"go inside before i throw you over" he warned.

will raised his hand in defense and but left the balcony anyway, a small smile plastered on his lips. somewhat giddy about what happened. as he walked into the hallway from georges room a stumbling alex caught himself on wills shirt, pulling the older down slightly.

"jesus fella, you okay?" will helped in straighten out and stabilize.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" alex took a few deep breaths like he had been running "been lookin' fer' you mate"

"miss me already? was only gone for a few minutes"

"wanted to give you _this_ "

before will could ask what 'this' was alex pulled him by his down to his level by his shirt and pressed their lips together. a little more messier then and less innocent then james' but will would blame alex being drunk for that. a faint taste of vodka on lingered on his lips after he pulled away from the boy, a small laugh leaving his lips, as the boy looked at him with glossy eyes.

"easy there fella, i'm not the type to take advantage of a drunk boy" will joked.

alex gave a whine and a huff "shut up will, i just didn't want you being upset anymore at the fact none of us have kiss ya"

"mmhmm sure"

another huff came from alex "is james out there, i wanna give 'im a new years kiss" he said.

will nodded and watched as the boy toddled away to meet james. the older shook his head gently, he moved through the crowed to the kitchen throwing away his bottle. his head buzzing way more from the two kisses when from the alcohol. he glanced behind him noticing george sitting on the counter, he walked leaning against the counter top beside him.

"did you get a new years kiss?" will asked.

"alex always attacks me with one" he joked a small laugh leaving him "james should be forcing him to go to bed by now though"

"well can i get one from you anyway?" he asked, this time he felt like instigating the kiss, however george liked his physical space, unlike james or alex where you could push it a little cause they like physical affection, you have to be careful not to step over those boundaries he set, to warn or ask him before doing anything as not to agitate him.

george looked up from his phone now meeting will eyes before letting a small laugh leave him "yeah sure" he nodded.

will turned a bit and leaned forward the lips touching gently for a few brief moments before pulling away, he couldn't help but smile riding the small high he was on. george leaned forward again and kissed wills forehead.

"happy new year will" george said after pulling back and settling him self back into his own personal space.

"happy new year george" will smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
